The present technology relates to an electronic apparatus, a category determination method for a transmission cable, and a transmission cable. The present technology relates particularly to an electronic apparatus and so forth wherein a transmission cable is used to transmit a digital signal.
In recent years, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is used widely as a digital interface for interconnecting CE (Consumer Electronics) apparatus and has become a de facto standard in the business world. For example, in “High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.4, Jun. 5, 2009,” the HDMI standards are described. In this HDMI standards, 3 data differential line pairs (TMDS Channel 0/1/2) are used to carry out transmission of video, audio and control signals as digital signals.